


Giblimort's Harry Potter Portraits

by giblimort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Artbreeder, Artificial Intelligence Art, Digital Art, Gen, Harry Potter Fanart, harry potter art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giblimort/pseuds/giblimort
Summary: Disclaimer: This artwork is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.This is where I'll be archiving each of the rendered characters. Please do not repost. Thank you!Tools: Fantamorph, Artbreeder, Procreate, & Photoshop
Comments: 123
Kudos: 189





	1. Evan Rosier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This artwork is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> This is where I'll be archiving each of the rendered characters. Please do not repost. Thank you!
> 
> Tools: Fantamorph, Artbreeder, Procreate, & Photoshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why, yes…there was Rosier,” said Karkaroff hurriedly. “Evan Rosier.”
> 
> “Rosier is dead,” said Crouch. “He was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle.” 
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	2. Narcissa Black Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!"
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


	3. Andromeda Black Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We — Narcissa and I — have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood .”
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	4. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them Potter! You need to really want to cause pain -- to enjoy it -- righteous anger won't hurt me for long -- I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson."
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Signed photos? You’re giving out signed photos, Potter?”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets


	6. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And this is Nymphadora-”
> 
> “Don’t call me Nymphadora, Remus”, said the young witch with a shudder. “It’s Tonks.”
> 
> “Nymphadora Tonks”, who prefers to be known by her surname only,” finished Lupin.
> 
> “So would you if your fool of a mother had called you ‘Nymphadora,” muttered Tonks.
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	7. Lucius Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lucius my slippery friend,” he whispered, halting before him. “I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face.”
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	8. Pansy Parkinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But, he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!” 
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	9. Tom Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort had entered the room. His features were not those Harry had seen emerge from the great stone cauldron almost two years before; they were not as snake-like, the eyes were not yet scarlet, the face yet not manlike, and yet he was no longer handsome Tom Riddle. It was as though his features has been burned and blurred, they were waxy and oddly distorted, and the whites of his eyes now had a permanently bloody look, though the pupils were not yet the slits that Harry knew they would become.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


	10. Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, you can do better than that!” he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	11. Regulus Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the Dark Lord,
> 
> I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.
> 
> R.A.B
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


	12. Luna Lovegood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	13. Orion Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal..."
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	14. Walburga Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite." 
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	15. Lily Evans Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s smile was widest of all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough.
> 
> “You’ve been so brave.”
> 
> He could not speak. His eyes feasted on her, and he thought that he would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	16. Cho Chang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head, and Harry couldn’t help noticing, nervous as he was, that she was extremely pretty. She smiled at Harry as the teams faced each other behind their captains, and he felt a slight lurch in the region of his stomach that he didn’t think had anything to do with nerves.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban


	17. Parvati & Padma Patil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I still can’t get how the two of you got the best looking girls in our year” Dean said to Ron and Harry. 
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	18. Blaise Zabini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Now, do you know everyone?” Slughorn asked Harry and Neville. “Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course –”
> 
> Zabini did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, and nor did Harry or Neville: Gryffindor and Slytherin students loathed each other on principle.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


	19. Fleur Delacour Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"
> 
> It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	20. Cygnus Black




	21. Druella Rosier Black




	22. Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Did you like question ten, Moony?” asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.
> 
> "Loved it," said Lupin briskly. “Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question.”
> 
> “D'you think you managed to get all the signs?” said James in tones of mock concern.
> 
> “Think I did,” said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. 
> 
> “One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin...”
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	23. James Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off —”
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	24. Delphini Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remove Harry Potter and the Cursed Child from existence but at least I can fix Delphi’s hair.


	25. Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I never really gave up on you. Not really.”
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


	26. Rodolphus Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Harry was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda’s burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	27. Molly Prewett Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Weasley set the potion down on the bedside cabinet, bent down, and put her arms around Harry. He had no memory of ever being hugged like this, as though by a mother. The full weight of everything he had seen that night seemed to fall in upon him as Mrs. Weasley held him to her.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	28. Arthur Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!'”
> 
> “Did you really?” said Mr Weasley eagerly. “Did it go all right? I-I mean,” he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs Weasley's eyes, “that-that was very wrong, boys – very wrong indeed ...”
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets


	29. Daphne Greengrass




	30. Astoria Greengrass




	31. Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry — be careful!”
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone


	32. Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?”
> 
> “Yes,” said Harry stiffly.
> 
> “Yes, sir.”
> 
> “There’s no need to call me “sir” Professor.”
> 
> The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying.
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


	33. Gellert Grindelwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution. Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. If the plans we were making came to fruition, all my dreams would come true.”
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	34. James Sirius Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing —”
> 
> “You interrupted them? You are so like Ron —”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	35. Albus Severus Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What if I’m in Slytherin?”
> 
> The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.
> 
> Harry crouched down so that Albus’s face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry’s three children, Albus had inherited Lily’s eyes.
> 
> “Albus Severus,” Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, “you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	36. Lily Luna Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want to go now!"
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	37. Rose Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're right, sorry" said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "don't get too friendly with him, though Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	38. Hugo Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you're not Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."
> 
> "Ron!"
> 
> Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	39. Scorpius Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So that's little Scorpius” said Ron under his breath. “Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	40. Teddy Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I didn't want you to die,” Harry said. These words came without his volition. “Any of you. I'm sorry -” He addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him. “-right after you'd had your son... Remus, I'm sorry-” 
> 
> “I am sorry too,” said Lupin. “Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	41. Bill Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bill was — there was no other word for it — cool. He was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. Bill’s clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Harry recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide.”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	42. Charlie Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Charlie's in the Order, too, but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	43. Percy Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped his photograph.
> 
> "I was a pompous prat, I was a- a-"
> 
> "Ministry loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred.
> 
> Percy swallowed.
> 
> "Yes, I was!"
> 
> — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	44. Fred Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	45. George Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What do we want to be prefects for?” said George, looking revolted at the very idea. “It’d take all the fun out of life.”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban


	46. Cedric Diggory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	47. Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Look...at...me...” he whispered.
> 
> The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	48. Ron Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And from now on, I don’t care if my tea leaves spell die, Ron, die — I’m just chucking them in the bin where they belong.”
> 
> ― Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


End file.
